


Stay quiet

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry sneaks into Niall's house and fucks him with a hand over his mouth so his parents don't hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite of all the stuff I wrote. Hope you like it. If you do check out my wattpad. same name.

       "Shhh Harry." Niall was the first thing Niall said when he opened his front door. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and pulled me up the stairs to his room, careful not to make a sound. He practically shoved me into his room then locked the door. I watched him lean against the door nervously as I sat on his bed. When he was reassured that the door wouldn’t open he sat beside me "I missed you." He smiled sweetly with an innocent face, I found myself smiling too.

       "Me too, you were the only thing on my mind this past week," I admitted.

       "You don't mean that." he blushed looking down at the sheets. I bit my lip, he was so cute.

       "When I tried to do my essay I typed your name all over the page and now Louis won't let me hear the end of it." I told him getting a giggle out of him.

       "I wish I could have seen you this spring break." He placed his head on my shoulder.

       "Yeah me too," I sighed. Niall's mum didn't want us together because I apparently wasn't good for him and I was a "player". That wasn't true, I was actually a decent guy and only had one boyfriend before Niall so I still didn’t know where that came from. Maybe because I was the football team’s captain? I didn't hate her for it, I knew Niall had a terrible boyfriend before me and she just didn't want him to get hurt. She'd come around eventually. Hopefully. I fell back onto the bed taking Niall down with me, he placed his head my chest. We laid there comfortably in the room illuminated only by the dim light radiating off the lamp on his nightstand.

       "How was your day?" He asked me.

       "Louis and Zayn came over, typical day." I shrugged.

       "They might as well live with you."

       "What did you do?" I asked

       "I stayed home because, you know, I have no life," Niall cracked a smile.

       "I wish I was alone, I had to deal with Zayn and Louis sucking faces the whole day, made me think of how we don't get to do that," I groaned.

       There was a short silence, "You can do it now," Niall said suggestively. I glanced down at him. He was looking up at me, I am probably biased but his blue eyes seemed to be shining in the dim light. I rolled us over so he was under me I bit my lip before kissing him. The kiss started out sweet and innocent but soon became rough, I couldn’t help delving my tongue into his mouth. He didn’t stop me, he tangled his fingers in my hair and tugged me closer to him and I rolled my hips against his. He moaned into my mouth bucking his hips upwards but he shoved me off him, I frowned "What’s wrong?"

     "My parents are right across the hall," He explained.

     "The door is locked," I said kissing him again. We kissed for a few second before he turned his face.

     "Harry!" He whispered as I kissed down his neck, sucking on his sweet spot his collar bone. "Harry...d-don't!" He panted.

     "We'll be really quiet," I tried.

       "No, Harry stop!" He whisper screamed. With a groan I pulled back and fell back on the bed.

       "Fine." I’d be fine, no one had died of blue balls just yet.

       "Thank you," he got off the bed and ruffled through his closet. He picked out pajama pants and a shirt that I was pretty sure was mine. He took off his black polo shirt and pants, revealing his perfect round ass in those tight briefs. This had to be some sort of test, I bit my lip.

       I groaned "Niall you're making it so hard for me to not jump you!"

       "Sorry" He chuckled quickly putting on his clothes, he came back to the bed and snuggled up to me. We spent the next few minutes just smiling at each other and enjoying each other’s presence without a word until his phone vibrated. He turned to grab it and started tapping away at his screen. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer until his back was flush against my front.

       "Who’s that?" I asked.

       "No one." He smiled mischievously as he locked his phone. I squinted my eyes at him and he just stuck his tongue out at me, naturally I licked it. "Only you," he shook his head with a smile.

       "You love me," I said.

       "I do," He agreed. My heart swelled at how fast he answered without hesitation. I bit my lip as a wave of emotions rushed through me. His phone Vibrated again I grabbed his phone and rolled to my back.

       "Harry!" He whisper screamed with a giggle.

       "Let’s read this out loud!" I stretched out my hand using my height to my advantage.

       He straddled me in giggles and tried to reach out for it, grinding his ass down on me in the process. I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "Niall," I said softly. He ignored me and ended up grinding on me even harder, this time he was able to get the phone. I moaned softly.

       "Harry, you ok?" He asked looking down at me worriedly. I nodded and pointed towards my crotch, he looked down and flushed red as realization hit him. "Sorry!" He scrambled off me.

       "It's fine." I bit my lip, his eyes focused on me and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. I smiled "Did that turn you on?" I asked. He looked down at the bed without giving me a response, I smirked to myself. How had I never noticed that, I bit my lip the moment he looked back up at me.

       "Stop doing that!" he groaned.

       "Oh sorry....I do that unconsciously," I bit my lip again. He gave me a looks that told me he wasn’t buying it and I couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped my throat.

       "Fuck it!" He groaned, he straddled me again and started kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my neck and tugged on the hair at the bottom of my neck. "Fuck harry." He grunted and attacked my lips again. He started grinding down on me, I groaned and bucked my hips to meet up with his. He pulled off my shirt and started kissing down my neck.

       "Ni, your parents." I moaned as he sucked on my collar bones.

       "Don’t talk about my parents in this situation," He said. He untied the draw strings on my sweats and pulled them down my legs. He kissed me again as his fingers teasingly run over my clothed cock making me moan in his mouth. He started pulling down my briefs and I lifted my hip to help him, he only got them to my thighs before he wrapped his hands around my shaft. I groaned and bucked my hips. He looked me in the eye as he thumbed at the head, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

      "Be quiet," he warned before he took my head into his mouth and started sucking on it. I was confident that I could stay quiet on the other hand he was quite vocal. I fisted the sheets into my hands when he started taking me deeper into in mouth. His cheeks were hollowed and his hands were pumping the bit he hadn't fit into him mouth yet. Slowly but surely he took more of me until my tip was hitting the back of his throat and he kept eye contact with me the entire time.

      "Fuck Niall," I groaned silently, unconsciously bucking my hips, he gagged a bit and put his hands on his hips to hold me down. "Sorry," I muttered he hummed as a response and the vibrations got me close to the edge. "Niall stop, I don't want to cum yet," I said. But he didn't stop, he just bobbed his head faster. I couldn't think straight as my mind was clouded with pleasure, I gripped onto his hair and bit my lip hard as I came down his throat. He swallowed it all and pulled off. "So much for not cumming yet," I panted.

      "What? It’s not like I don't know how to make you hard again," he said with a raspy voice before he kissed me the taste of my cum was still lingering on his tongue.  

     "You have too many clothes on," I said. He pulled his shirt off his body as I pulled down his pants and briefs in one go and got rid of mine too. He was so hard and his tip was glistening with pre-cum I couldn’t resist sucking him into my mouth. My fingers kneaded his plum ass as he pushed himself further into my mouth. I gave his head one last lick before speaking "Hands and knees," I ordered him. He obeyed me and arched his back to give me a perfect view of his ass. I crawled to the foot of the bed with a groan "Fuck Ni, you're so sexy," I spanked him softly. He started to giggle but it turned into a hushed moan when I licked a flat strip over his hole. I circled his rim with my tongue, before sucking on it and biting softly just like I knew he liked. He pushed back on my face wantonly as a silent plead, I complied with his wishes and pushed my tongue into him. He buried his face in his sheets still pushed back against my face. I grabbed one of his pillows and placed it in front of him, he grabbed it and buried his face in it. I knew how much he like being vocal, we had all the freedom to scream at my place since the walls were sound proof. One of my hands wrapped around his cock as I started easting him out more enthusiastically, Niall’s muffled moans were nice to hear and it made me want to get him to scream.  Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

       "Niall?" It was Maura! I tried to move away from him but he reached a hand back and pushed my face back into his ass. His fingers locked in my hair and he was practically fucking himself on my tongue.

       "Y-Yeah?" He breathed out.

       "Honey are you crying?" She asked. Yes he was but they were tears of pleasure, he decided to play the role though.

       "N-o....go away," he let out.

       "Honey you're losing your voice....is it over Harry again?" She asked. I froze, why would he be crying over me?

       "Since when do you care?" He asked concentrating on speaking right. He pushed back harder wanting me to move my tongue.

       "Baby you know I do it's just that...well," she trailed off. At that moment Niall didn’t care for a thing that she was saying as he was close. His walls were clenching around my tongue continuously.

       "Just leave me alone!" He said his voice cracking. Maura stood in front of the door for a few seconds before she sighed and left.

       Niall arched his back more and came all over his sheets. I spat into his hole and sucked on it. I stood on my knees as he laid down panting heavily. I started kissing the back of his neck while rubbing his thighs earning a content hum from him. He rolled to his back and pulled me into a deep kiss. "Were you crying over me?" I asked. He looked away “Niall.” I grabbed his face with my hands so he would look at me. “Were you?” I asked again.

       This time he nodded, “It was only once though!”

       "Aww babe, I’m gonna make you feel so good," I said.

      "Love me Harry!" he said dramatically as he wrapped his arms around me.

      "Do you have lube?" I asked.

      He shook his head timidly, I put three of my fingers on his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on them, his tongue rolled over each one of them and he made sure to look me in the eye as he did it. I grunted and pulled them out of his mouth and replaced them with my lips. I spread his legs and crawled closer and pushed one finger into his slightly stretched hole it entered easily so I added a second one. A breathless grunt left his lips as a scissored him open, I then added a third finger. When he started grinding down on my fingers I knew he was ready. “Harry, give me more,” Niall begged. I spat on my hand and covered my dick in saliva.

       "You ready?" I asked.

      "Always for you," He smiled. I slowly pushed into him kissing him to swallow any sound he would make. Niall felt so tight and perfect around me I felt like I was on cloud nine. I grunted curse words as I knew he needed time to adjusted based on the way his face was scrunched up. I peppered his face in kisses and whispered encouraging words in his ear. After a few seconds he bucked his hips and I took this as a sign he was ready. I thrust into his tight heat slowly at first but got a bit faster as he started moaning.  Niall’s moans were getting louder and louder and my kissed couldn't contain the sounds anymore so I put a hand over his mouth.

     "Shhh Ni," I reminded him but he didn’t seem to hear me. He was moaning out loud under my hand as vocal as always but my hand and the door were enough to contain the sound…hopefully. At least he wasn’t a screamer. Our bodies moved in sync as I thrust into him deeply, he arched his back and pushed himself back on my length. "I love you," I said. Niall dug his fingers into my skin as he started tightening up. I knew he was close so I pushed into him even harder. White ribbons of cum shot out of his cock without him even needing to be touched. The way he tightened around me felt so good I spilled my cum inside him. I took my hand off of his mouth a kissed him deeply. I pulled out of him slowly and watched as my cum started flowing out of his hole. Niall was panting on the bed with his legs still spread, he shut them self-consciously.

       “Stop looking!” he demanded.  I got up with a smile as searched around his room. I found a half empty water bottle and grabbed one of his dirty clothes from the hamper. I spilled water on the cloth as I walked back to him and used it to clean him up then myself.

        "I love you," I pecked his lips.

       "Love you too," he said kissing me. I crawled to his side and snuggled him. Our bodies were squished together on the small bed but we both felt very comfortable. Just like that we fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 Niall's POV

       When I woke up Harry was no longer besides me. I frowned and got up. I picked up my clothes, feeling the pain in my ass, and finally saw a note on the table.

_\- Sorry, had to leave before you woke up. Good morning, I love you XO.  P.s I would draw a heart but we both know that I can't do even that much,  P.P.S I LOVE YOU!-_

       I grinned at the adorable note and walked down the stairs to get breakfast. Only to find my brother making pancakes. "Greg!" I yelled and run over to hug him.

       "Hey kid!" he greeted hugging back. My parents were sited on the counter.

       "Good morning Niall," My mum greeted. I didn't answer, I wasn’t quite sure to after last night and I was till mad at her. "I was just talking about the strange moans from your room last night." She took a sip from her cup of tea. Crap! My dad raised an eyebrow at me.

       "So she went to check on you." Grey continued flipping the pancakes. I blushed.

       "What was going on?" Mum question. I thought about my options the truth definitely wasn't one. "Niall." My mum repeated. I knew I was going to be in big trouble if I didn't talk.

       "I had a dream about harry ok! You woke me up and ruined it so.... well I fixed the problem I got," I mumbled the end making Greg laugh. "Shut up!" I said.

       "Niall James Horan!" Mum gasped.

       "Well I don't control my dreams and my body reactions! It’s your fault for not letting me see him!" I defended.

       "He's got a point." Dad said.

       "Us guys can’t exactly control our bodies," Grey agrees. My mother groaned and walked out with her tea. Saved!

       "He has a nice car, this Harry." Dad said looking at his newspaper.

     "Seems quite serious too." Greg put the pancakes on the table.

    "Wait what?!" I exclaimed choking on my saliva. "Well I came over really early today and dad picked me up, we caught this harry and...Had a friendly talk with him." He winked at me.

   “Oh god.” I smiled. Just at that moment I got a text. I checked my phone, it was Harry

  - GOOOD MORNING LOVE! Umm I kinda got caught this morning >.< -

I just laughed knowing that everything was going to be alright for us. :)

 


End file.
